Don't mess with the Tesseract
by Madara Scarehole
Summary: After friends since kindergarten, Isabella, Amelia, and Justin, fall into the world of the Avengers. All sorts of enemies start to arise. BrucexOC, NatashaxOC, ThorxOC
1. Tesseract Problems

Everything belongs to their rightful owners

**Isabella's POV California**

I was working on some experiments before I notice someone approaching . "Hello Director. What brings you here?" I said. 'He rarely comes down here. It must be something very serious'.I thought. "Well,Dr. Isabella, on a mission, Agents Meticulous and Truss found a object," He said. "And this concerns me how?" I questioned. "I was getting to that. Anyway, I think it might be giving off radiation and since you're the only one that has knowledge of radiation. I'm leaving it to you." And with that said, he dropped the item in question on my desk then left. 'Well this is great. It's not like I'm tired of radiation since my last experiment with it. Whatever, let me just get started.'

**Amelia's POV New York**

'I need a break. Who would have thought being a model would be so tiring?' I thought. "Amelia, What are you doing? You have a photo shoot in 20 minutes." My manager said. In the distance I could hear thunder. "I'm not going any where in the rain."I said. 'Especially not after what happened last time.' I thought. "But we can't reschedule." He said. "Good, that gives me time for a vacation. Clear all my appointments for this week. I leave for California in the morning." I said. "Why California?" He said. "To visit an old friend of mine." I said with a smirk.

**Justin's POV North Carolina**

"Help, help. Fire fire." a person yelled. 'Why does it seem everywhere I go a fire breaks out?' I thought. I ran straight into the building and yelled, " IS ANYONE IN HERE!?". I faintly heard someone yell. I went towards the direction it came from. There was a little boy scrunched up under the table. 'This reminds me of last time.' I thought. I reached down, picked him up then bolted towards the door. Once outside, I passed the boy over to one of the firemen that were out there. 'I need me a break. I wonder what Issy and Amy are up to.' I thought walking away.

**Normal POV The next day **

Amelia took her private jet and reached California at noon.

Justin took a plane and came in at 1:30.

**Justin's POV**

'Why didn't I think this through. Now I need a ride. Maybe Amy can send me a ride.' I thought. I took out my phone and pressed her name in my contacts.

**Amelia's POV**

You got a friend in me. You got a friend in me. My phone rang. "Hello?" I said. "Amy. Hey how are you. This is Justin and I need someone to pick me up from the airport. You think you can send someone to get me?" He said. "Yeah, sure. I can swing by the airport to come get you. Be there in a few." I said. "Thanks, Amy. You're the best." He said then hang up.

**After Justin gets picked up**

"How's it been my friend?" I ask. "Its been okay." he said. "Uh. Where are we going by the way?" He added. "To bug Issy." I said with a smile.

**With Isabella**

"Dr. Isabella you have some guest here for you. Do you want them to come in?" The AI said. "Yes,Please." After the words left my mouth, my two best friends since kindergarten came in sight. "Issy." they say in unison. "How are you?" Justin ask. "Good. Good." I said. "What are you messing with?" Amelia ask. "Some cube some of the agents found in a field." I said poking the cube. Suddenly there was a blinding blue light and then everything went black.

**Normal POV **

After the blinding light disappeared, Isabella, Amelia, and Justin were gone.


	2. Two Hulks

**At the S.H.E.I.L.D. base**

"Since Loki's last stunt in New York, We have set up a tracking device that can pick up Tesseract activity. If Loki is trying to use it again, we will be able to stop him." Nick Fury said. "This is a good inprov-" before Steve could finish an alarm started going off. "What the hell is that?" Tony questioned. "That's the alarm for the Tesseract. There seems to be a disturbance. You guys go check it out and expect the unexpected." Nick said.

**Madara's POV Unknown Place**

"OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG! Where are we?" Amelia asked freaking out. "Calm down Amy. If you don't calm down, light-" Before Justin could finish, lightning started to flash. "Don't worry about me. Worry about Issy." She said. I started hyperventilating. Justin looked at me with worry in his eyes. "Issy you need to calm down." Justin said. "I am calm. Don't you see." I said. "All I see is green." Justin said. "Well, I guess it's too late. " Amelia said. After she said that I hulked out. I started rampaging. "Where are we?" She-hulk asked. "We have no idea S. We're just as confused as you are." Amelia said striking a tree in the distance. "Amelia, doesn't this field look familiar?" Justin asked. "Yeah. It reminds me of…." She said. "New York!" they said at the same time. "But what are we doing in New York?" Amelia asked. "Weren't we just in California?" Justin questioned. "Do you guys hear that?" She-hulk asked.

**With the Avengers in a jet**

"Why would my brother be on the outskirts of New York?" Thor questioned. "Maybe reindeer games gets good reception out there." Tony said. "Tony now isn't the time to be playing around." Steve said. "We're coming towards the pinpoint of the Tesserct." Natasha said. "What's up with all this lightning, Thor?" Bruce questioned. "The lightning is not my doing." Thor answered. "I thought you were the only one capable of manipulating lightning and thunder Goldilocks." Tony said. 'I thought so too.' Thor thought.

**Back with the Trio**

"S, I can't hear it, but I can feel it." Justin said. "Look, there is a jet. Maybe they can help us?" Amelia suggested. Before the jet landed the hatch opened and a person flew out. "Is that Iron man?" Justin questioned. Suddenly Iron man started blasting at them. Amelia created a wind force field around them, then she asked, "Why is he blasting at us?". "Isn't he a super hero? Shouldn't he be helping us?" Justin said getting mad. "You two should calm down." She-hulk said. After she said that Amelia got distracted and the force field broke, allowing them to get hit with the plasma blasts. Justin had enough of Iron man not helping them so he went into Phoenix mode. When this happened the jet had landed.

**With the Avengers**

"Is that a female Hulk?" Clint asked. "It is. It seems you're not the only Hulk any more Bruce." Steve said. "I need some help out here guys." Tony said.

**On the Battlefield**

**Justin Vs Iron man**

Once in Phoenix mode, Justin started absorbing the blasts. 'How is he capable of doing that?' Tony thought. Justin flew in the air and shoot fireballs at Tony. Tony barely dodged them. Tony flew towards him and tried grabbing him, but Justin was too fast and he maneuvered behind him and kicked Tony in the back, sending him flying across the field.

**Meanwhile **

**Thor Vs Amelia**

Thor came towards Amelia, she got scared and shot a ball of lightning at him, sending him flying back. "Who would have known that such a small woman would possess such great power?" He said. Thor threw Mjolnir at her, but instead of it hitting her, she caught it. Thor was completely shocked, which gave Amelia enough time to throw Mjolnir back at him.

**Some distance away**

**Hulk Vs She-hulk**

'I can't believe there's another Hulk.' Bruce started to grow bigger and greener. After the transformation was done Hulk just stared at her. She broke the silence. "Hi" She said nonchalantly. "Me Hulk." He said in return. After that stated hulk started running towards her. When he got close enough, he tried to hit her, but she dodged it. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over. She stepped back some and said, "You should really think before you act". Hulk got back up and charged at her. She jumped over him, landed behind him, crouched down, and sweep kicked him. He fell landing straight on his face. She then sat on his back, holding his head down.

**With the other three Avengers**

"While they're distracted, we can look for the Tesseract." Steve said. Clint, Natasha, and Steve searched the area but found no Tesseract nor Loki. He saw half of his team defeated and said, "Natasha, call S.H.E.I.L.D. for back up". By the time Fury reached, the battle was over. "What the hell happened here?" He asked. "No idea." Isabella said now back to normal. "We had a fight." Amelia said. "I can see that." He said. "These guys right here should join the Avengers." Bruce said. "Why Rage machine? They attacked us, Remember." Tony said. "Actually you started shooting at us first." Justin said. "Why is that woman wearing a leotard?" Fury questioned. "Because when she hulked out, the transformation ripped all her clothes except the leotard." Natasha explained. "Did you just say she hulked out?" He asked. "Yep, just like me." Bruce said. "Would you like to join the Avengers?" Steve asked. "Sure." They said at the same time. 'Great now we're going to have to beings of mass destruction on our hands.' Fury thought.


	3. Blast from the Past

**In the jet**

"Sooo you can Hulk out. That's cool." Tony said. "Not really. Waking up to a different place most of the time, not remembering much, feeling sore. Does that sound cool to you?" Isabella asked. "Well when you put it that way no, it's not cool." He said back. "How did the hulk or she-hulk in this case come about?" Bruce asked. "Well it was some time after I graduated from college and I was working for the military. They wanted me to make some gamma bombs." She said. "What are gamma bombs?" Steve asked. "It's a bomb where when it detonates gamma radiation comes out of it." she said. "Interesting," Bruce said. "Any way, one day, I was going to test them, then it happened." she said

**Flashback **

"Dr. Isabella we need you to test those bombs now!" her boss said. She nodded her head and pressed the button to begin. Isabella saw movement in the testing area. Before she thought about it, she ran into the testing area. She found the person, got them out ,but before she could leave the testing area, the bomb went off.

**Flashback End**

"I passed out and when I woke up. I was naked, sore, and had no idea where I was." Isabella said. "What about you? How did you get your powers of nature?" Thor asked. "Well, it happened when I was in New York for a fashion show." Amelia said.

**Flashback**

Amelia was leaving for the fashion, when it started to rain. When she was stepping out of the car lightning struck her, turning her red hair, silver. Then she absorbed all the electricity in a 5 mile radius.

Flashback end

"What about you, torch."Tony said. "I was an astronaut and on one of the missions it seemed like the sun was calling me. After that mission, I stopped being an astronaut and decided to be a firefighter. On the job, I got my powers." Justin said.

**Flashback**

Justin ran into the burning building looking for life. He didn't see any. right when he was about to leave, a beam came crashing down and hit him in the back of the head. When they finally put the fire out, Justins body was nowhere to be found. Later that night, some ash started to move and a hand appeared. The person started get up. It was Justin. He did die but he came back.

**Flashback end**

"I stopped being a fireman and went undercover." He said. "How did you three meet?" Natasha asked. The three of them smiled a little. "We've been friends since kindergarten." Justin answered. "Oh where are our manners. I'm Amelia, the one in the leotard over there is Isabella, and this guy here is Justin." Amelia said. "I have a question. How come She-hulk can speak clearly?" Clint asked. "Oh that's because I taught her ." Isabella said. "How exactly did you do that?" Nick asked. "I talk to her. Since she our minds are connected. I decided that I should teach her. She calls me her sister." Isabella said. "Now that's cool. You think you teach rage machine over here how to do it, Girl hulk?" Tony asked. "Yeah. But it might take some time." she said. "That's ok." Bruce said. ' I wouldn't mind spending time with you.' Bruce thought.


	4. Half Mode

In one of the Helicarrier meeting rooms

"How exactly did you guys end up in the middle of a field?" Agent Hill asked, now up to date with the situation. "I was studying a weird looking blue cube." Isabella answered. 'The Tesseract' Everyone but the trio thought. "How did you get the cube?" Nick asked. "Some soldiers found it while on a mission. They sent it straight to me to study." Isabella said. "That blue cube you're talking about is the Tesseract." Natasha said. "I had the Tesseract? If I knew that I would not have been messing with it." Isabella said. "You know about the Tesseract?" Bruce questioned. "Who doesn't know about the Tesseract? Every since the movie Avengers came out everyone knows about it." Amelia said. "There's a movie about us? When did it come out?" Clint asked. "2010." Justin answered. "I can't believe it!" Isabella said. "What?" Nick questioned. "We're in their world." Isabella said. "What do you mean 'their world'?" Steve asked. "Where we come from you guys are not real." Isabella said. "How are we not real when we saved the world from Loki?" Bruce asked. "All the stuff that happened, saving the world (New York) from Loki, was just a movie." Isabella answered.

The room went quiet for what feel like 10 minutes.

"With that out of the way, are you guys working for Loki?" Nick asked bluntly. "Where you not listening? She just said you guys aren't real where we come from that means Loki too." Justin said. Isabella was getting a little mad. "That doesn't mean anything that could be a lie. The whole thing about us not being real could also be just a lie so we don't think y'all are working for Loki. " Nick said. Isabella's eyes were now. Which meant trouble. Isabella suddenly got up and slammed her hands down on the table. "You're really getting on my nerves eye patch." Isabella said. Her voice was a bit deeper than before. "Your eyes are green. Maybe you need to calm down." Steve said backing away a bit. "Why don't you guys just listen to Isabella?" She-Hulk said. "S, We don't need you going on a rampage right now." Justin said. "S?" Thor said finally saying something. "That's what we call She-Hulk."Amelia said. "How can that be Girl Hulk if she isn't green, Storm?" Tony said giving Amelia a nickname. "Isabella and S are capable of going into a half mode where S and her share a body. You see Isabella's body but she has S's strength." Amelia explained. "Interesting." Bruce said. "We are not working with Loki. Do you hear me?" She-Hulk said. "Fine. I guess this little meeting of ours is over. Y'all can leave." Nick said.

Everyone got up and started leaving except Isabella, she was still in half mode. "Isa- She- Hulk, would you like to come to the lab with me?" Bruce asked still in the meeting room. "Yeah sure." Isabella answered.


	5. A new face

Amelia's POV

"Well, I'm going for a walk. I don't need to be here if she goes off," I said to whoever was listening. 'The fresh air feels great on my skin. It was far too stuffy in there with all that tension. This New York isn't really that different than mine. Everything seems to be in the right place but, something feels wrong. It's such a nice day today, a great day to go to the park.'

Normal POV

Amelia arrived at the park with a smile on her face. 'It's been a while since I've been to the park. (sigh) Life's been so busy since I became a model. Times were so much easier back then,' she thought.

Lost in thought, Amelia bumped into someone, causing the person to drop what was in their hands.

"OMG! I'm so sorry. I was NOT paying attention to where I was going." she said while trying to pick up the things that dropped. "It's okay. I wasn't really paying attention either." the person said.

When Amelia looked up, she saw the most beautiful pair of green eyes. "Is there a way I can repay you for dropping your things?" she asked. "Yeah, there is. How about you go out with me on Friday?" he asked. "Um..Uh..S-sure," she stuttered. "I'm Amelia by the way," she said with a little more confidence. "I'm Victor. Let's meet at the pizza place on 42nd Street at about 8," Victor said. "Okay. See you then," Amelia said.

With that, they went their separate ways.

With Bruce and Isabella

"Um...Are you okay?" Bruce asked. "Yeah, I'm better now," Isabella said. "Good. So… Half Mode?" he questioned. "Oh, you saw," she said not ask.

"Well, yes, there was a sudden change in behavior," he stated. "Half Mode is something I created that took a long time. It's basically just meditation but more intense. The reason why it's going to take a long time is because, Hulk and you must agree with each other and become one," she explained.

"You are right about this going to take a long time. I can't just accept all the things he did," he said.

"I completely understand where you're coming from. It was hard for me to accept all She-Hulk did but, when I did, things started to change for the better. All my senses were heightened by like ten. I could see things i couldn't see before and I could see farther than before, I could hear impossibles sounds. I could even hear someone from another room and I could smell a lot more things too. All these things can happen to you too, if you just become one," she concluded.

"With that little speech of yours, I'm convinced. When do we start?" he asked with a smile.


	6. Teenage Girl

With Amelia

Amelia came back to the tower, which they decided to say at after the fiasco with Fury, and went to the friend she could find at the moment, which happened to be Justin.

"Hey, Amy," he said. "Hey," she said with a huge smile on her face. "What's up with you? It looks like your face is about to break in half at how hard you're smiling," he says. "Weeell, I met this guy and he asked me out," she explained. "And you met this guy how exactly?" he asks. "I bumped into him at the park and we talked a little then he asked me to go out with him on Friday," she said.

"Dios mio," he exclaimed. "So you said yes to go out with the complete stranger. Today's Tuesday, we're not in our own world, and you have no clothes". "I can buy clothes," was her only argument. "One. With what money and two, you're not getting the big picture. The big picture is he could be a criminal for all you know," he explained.

"What do you know? I'm gonna go talk to Isabella. See what she has to say about this," she proclaimed.

"I'm doing this for your own good. I care about you. You're like a sister to me," he said.

"Yeah. Whatever," she left with that as a clap of thunder was heard.

Isabella and Bruce

"We can start whenever you're ready. Except for today, It's too late to start," she explained. "Mr. Banner and Miss Isabella, Miss Amelia is headed your way. She will be here in 5 minutes," Jarvis said.

There was a sudden clap of thunder.

"Oh, boy. What now," Isabella said to herself. "Issy, I need your help," Amelia said. "With?" Isabella encouraged. "Convincing Jus that I'm not going to fast with Victor," she explained. "Who?" Isabella asked confused. "This guy I met," Amelia said nonchalantly. " So his name is Victor? By any chance does he have green eyes?" Isabella asked quizzically. "Yeah, why?" she answered.

"No reason. So what does he do for a living?" Isabella questioned.

"I don't know," she answered.

"And how old is he?" Isabella asked again.

"No idea," she said.

"Ok this is my final question. Do you have his number?" Isabella asked again.

"Nope," she confess.

"Yeah. I don't think you should go out with him whatever date you guys agreed on," she says. "We decided Friday and why can't I go?" Amelia complains. "Because it's not rational," Isabella says.

The thunder they heard earlier was much louder now and the lights are flickering on and off.

"Jarvis? What's going on with the lights?" Bruce asked.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Banner. It seems like an unknown force is causing it," he explained.

"Why did I even come to you. You can't love someone without hurting them. I pretty sure you remember Rudolph. How can any of us forget that you killed him the first time you hulked out. I going on that date whether you guys want me to or not," she said storming off.

"For a 24 year old woman. She sure acts like a 13 year old girl with a attitude problem," Isabella said. "She's 24?" Bruce questioned. "Yeah, I just said that. I'm 25 and Justin is 24 like Amelia," she told him.

"You're so young yet you study gamma radiation. Why?" Bruce asked.

"Remember how I said you guys are just a movie?" she asks.

He nods.

" Well, when I was younger I loved everything Marvel, please don't ask what Marvel is, anyway there was a character I loved with all my heart and that I can relate to. It was you. Well, not exactly you but the character Bruce Banner. So, I made it my goal in life to become a scientist that studies gamma radiation. So, my dream came true and I became more like Bruce than I would've liked but I learned to live with it," she concluded.

When she looked up, because she looked down in her storytelling somewhere, Bruce was completely quiet and he had an unreadable look on his face.

"You saw me as a mentor?" he asked below a whisper but to Isabella it was like he was talking normally. "See. I see you as a mentor meaning I still do now," she confessed.

Before Bruce could say whatever it was he was gonna they we interrupted.

"If you two are done with your heart to heart, dinner is ready," Tony said.

At the dinner table

"Where are Isabella, Justin, and Amelia gonna sleep?" Steve asks.

"That won't be a problem. Girl Hulk has the floor above Bruce, Torch is above Natasha and Storm is below Thor," Tony says like it was planned out.

After sometime, everyone slowly went to their rooms.


	7. Shopping Trip

Unknown Location

"I see you have recovered nicely after getting such a beating from those mongrels," a shadowy figure announced. "Yes, I must say I have, but no matter. If I really wanted to, I would have defeated them," an unknown voice defended.

"But you did want to defeat them and you lost Loki. It was such a shame. Even the scepter that

was given to you could not help you," the shadowy figure explained.

"No, it didn't give me the amount of power I really needed, Doom," Loki said. "It's and the scepter only adds to what you already have, which seemed to be not a lot," Doom explained.

"So you're implying that I am weak," Loki said angrily. "Yes, that is exactly what I am implying. If I were given the scepter, I would have succeeded in defeating 'the world's mightiest heros' and taking over the world," Doom explained.

"Oh, really. Why don't you do it then?" Loki questioned with strange look on his face. "I will do it but," Doom said."But what?" Loki questioned eagerly.

"But I want to see you fail one more time before I do it singlehandedly," he said with a smirk on his face.

The corner of Loki's mouth twitch.

"What if I succeed in defeating them this time?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You won't succeed this time either," with that said, Doom disappeared.

At The Avengers Tower

9:00 am

No one was in the kitchen except for the trio of new recruits.

"Why must we wake up this early?" Amelia complained. "'Early'? You call 9 in the morning early? Don't you have photo shoots at 9 sometimes?" Isabella questioned. "Yeah, sometimes but I always have Greg reschedule them to the afternoon," Amelia explained.

"The laziness is strong in that one," Justin stated. "Indeed," Isabella said.

"Oh, by the way, Issy wanna go shopping with me?" Amelia asked. "No, not really," Isabella answered. "Why not?" she complained. "Well, first off we have no money and second I want to start teaching Bruce today. So, yeah," Isabella explained.

"I can provide you guys with money," Tony said now entering the room. "That's very kind of yo-," before Justin could finish Amelia butted in. "Oh really, thank you. You're so kind," Amelia said.

Justin gave Isabella a knowing glance. "Since that's covered. I'll be going to the lab," Isabella said getting up to leave.

"So you can talk with your boyfriend," Amelia said.

Isabella could make a tomato jealous with how red she is.

"H-he is not my boyfriend. He's just someone in the same predicament as me and I want to help him," Isabella defended. "I don't know what kinda 'help' you're giving but ok," Justin said with a smirk on his face. "You know that's not-. You know what, I don't have to explain myself to you guys anyway. So, goodbye," Isabella said leaving with quick steps.

"I guess I'm going shopping by myself," Amelia said looking at Justin with puppy eyes. Justin turned his head and tried not to look at Amelia, but the one time he did, it was all over.

"Ok, fine. I'll go shopping with you," Justin said defeated. "Yay. Jus you're the best," Amelia said.

"Here you go," Tony said handing Amelia and Justin a card and a phone. "Thank you so much for this," Justin said. "It's nothing and besides you guys are Avengers now. Buy as much as you wa-," Tony was interrupted with someone screaming his name.

"TONY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU," Pepper screamed.

"Oh crap. That's Pepper. I gotta go," Tony said running for his life. "Come on, Let's go get dressed for our triiiipppp," she said in a sing song voice. "Yay," he said in a dead voice.


	8. Heart to Heart

All characters belong to their rightful owner.

At the Mall

"I always wondered what it was like to shop in a mall that was in a movie," Amelia said. "Well, technically, this mall was never seen in the movie, but this mall is in the movies universe. So, yeah," Justin finished lamely."You're such a nerd, but I still love you," Amelia said.

They continued to walk around until Amelia saw something she really liked.

"Do you see that purse?" she asked excitedly. "Yeah, I see it, but I don't know what's so great about it," Justin said unaware of the look that Amelia was giving him.

'This boy can't be serious' Amelia thought.

Suddenly there were people screaming and running toward them.

Amelia and Justin looked at each other and had a mutual thought

'Disasters seems to follow me everywhere'.

At the Tower with Bruce and Isabella

"For our first lesson you must find peace with yourself and with Hulk," Isabella instructed. "That sounds to easy to take as much time that you implied," Bruce said. "So you're saying you can accept all the people the Hulk killed, all the heartache, all the destruction he caused, all of that?" Isabella questioned with a serious facial expression.

"The Other Guy," he said.

"What are y-. See, you don't even call him by his title. How do you expect to accept him if you can't acknowledge him as a person?" Isabella questioned looking at Bruce intensely.

"Person? He isn't a person. He's a monster," He said standing his ground.

"How isn't he a person? He has two eyes, two ears, a nose, and the other essentials to be a person. He's just a person with anger issues," Isabella declared.

"You say that as if you really know that the other guy has anger issues. What person would look into the face of an innocent person and heart them? Please tell me Miss expert , because I seem to be in the dark," Bruce said.

Isabella was glaring daggers at him, her hands were balled into fist and her knuckles were turning white. 'He's still learning. Getting mad at him will only make things worse,' She-Hulk said to Isabella. She exhaled, calming herself.

"Bruce. People kill other people every day. They bring despair and hurt, just like Hulk does. You might think he would bring more despair and hurt but some people even top Hulk. Hulk isn't hurting people on purpose, they are. Hulk isn't hurting people just because he can or to see another person break down. In all actuality he's rampaging to protect you from all the 'bad things in the world'. He's doing it because he cares about you. He doesn't do on purpose. If someone took the time to talk to him maybe every time he comes out won't be followed with destruction. Bruce, you're only the monster you make yourself out to be. There are many who see you as a hero including me. So that's it to my rant. I hope this little speech reached your heart," Isabella said.

Bruce smiled a small smile. 'It seems I found someone that has a lot of compassion and determination for what they believe in. She has bettered my life already by just being here,' Bruce thought.

"You have such a strong will and your very convincing, even more convincing than Tony, which is saying a lot. I hope this disagreement didn't revoke you teaching me?" he asked.

"Of course not, what ki-"

"There is an incoming call from Mr. Justin. Would you like to answer?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes please," Isabella answered. "Justin, what's up"? "You need to get down here now before this place turns to ash," He said. "What's wrong?" Isabella asked. "No time for explaining but get down here quick," He said hanging up.

"Do you think we should tell the others?" Bruce asked. "Well Tony is at a meeting, Steve is somewhere in the tower, Thor is God knows where, and Clint and Natasha are on the Helicarrier. I think Tony would love to get out of that meeting. So yeah, we should Assemble the Avengers. Jarvis alert the others of the predicament at the mall," Isabella ordered.

"Right away and the directions for the mall have been sent to your phone," He said.

"Thanks Jarvis. Come on Bruce. Lets go." She said grabbing his hand, dragging him behind her.

Before Justin called

"Do you have any guesses as to why they're running," Justin said running towards where the crowd is running from. "Not a clue. Unless the zombie apocalypse started," Amelia said running besides. "Such randomness," Justin murmured to himself. "Well, whatever it is, it's causing chaos," he elaborated.

Suddenly they saw a weird looking ball fly above their heads.

"Definitely not the zombie apocalypse," Amelia said. "Is that who I think it is?" Justin asked. "OMG! It's-,"

I hope you guys don't kill me because of this cliffhanger. Hope you liked the update. Stay tuned for more updates.


	9. Children

"OMG! It's Loki. I thought he was in Asgard?" Amelia asked. "I thought so too. I guess he broke out," Justin stated.

"But if he broke out, Thor would've told us right away?" Amelia questioned. "Well, Loki is the god of lies and mischief. You really expect him to escape alerting the guards. You must not know Loki," Justin said.

"Aren't we supposed to be doing something about him being here, since we're Avengers now?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. We are supposed be doing something but what are we going to do? This is our first time fighting a super villain," Justin confessed. "I guess we're suppose to just stop him from hurting anyone," Amelia answered. "Ok," Justin said.

After their little pep rally, they started running towards him. When they got close enough they started talking to him.

"Loki you need to stop this right now," Amelia demanded. "Yes, because acting like his mother is going to help us," Justin said to himself.

"Who are you to tell me to stop?" Loki questioned with a glint in his eye. "We are apart of the Avengers and we are here to stop you from hurting anyone," Amelia said.

Loki started laughing at the end of her little speech.

"You two? Avengers? So the Avengers are letting children join now? Amazing. You brats need to learn your place" he said firing a blast of blue light.

Outside the mall started to look dark and you could see lightning moving around in the clouds. Then there was a loud boom of thunder.

"Is Thor nearby?" Loki thought.

"First you insult us then you try to attack us? Someones gonna die today," Amelia said shooting a ball of lightning at him.

It sent him flying back hitting against a wall. "I'll show you children," Amelia yelled running towards him with lightning as pupils.

In the direction she went running, you could hear electricity hitting something.

"I guess she doesn't need my help. But if I don't call someone quick she might burn this place to ashes," Justin said.

After Justin called

Isabella and Bruce were coming into the mall when they spotted Justin running. "Justin, what's wrong? Where is Amy?" Isabella asked him. "She was here a second ago and now I can't find her," Justin said looking around frantically.

There was a deafening sound of thunder. Lightning flashed then the lights went out.

"You said she was here? We need to find her and find her fast. She's going all out with his battle and if we don't hurry she might overexert herself. And if Loki still has that scepter things would be worse," She said.

"But the scepter was confiscated from him and put under lock and key," an unknown voice said behind them.

When they looked it was Steve in his Captain America get up.

"The last time I saw you, you were in the training r- Wait, did we leave you?" Isabella asked. "Yes, you did but it's ok, you were worried about the safety of the civillains," Steve said. "I'm so sorry. I'll make up for it later but right now we gotta find Amelia," she said.


	10. Here's the plan

"I think she's in the food court," Another unknown voice said. "What is up with all these random people popping up out of nowhere?" Justin questioned. "Well, Torch, I'm not a random person. Tony Stark is no random person," Tony said.

"You are the randomest person in the world, Tony. 'Is that a bird? No it's a plane, It's neither of those because it's doing loop de loops and is red and gold. It's Iron man. What the heck is Iron Man doing here. Who knows.' That is an average day for you. Showing off to others. Randomly," Justin said frustrated.

"Listen to me you little boy, y-"

"There is no time for your petty arguing," Clint said. "Both of you are acting like spoiled brats that had their toys taken away," Natasha said.

"They're right we need to find Amelia stat. Bruce and Tony, you guys take the bottom left side of the mall. Justin and Natasha, you guys will take the bottom right side of the mall. Clint, Isabella and I will go upstairs. If anyone finds Loki or Amelia, subdue them as fast as possible and call for back up. Is everything clear?" Steve asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Ok. Lets head out".

With the dismissal, everyone started heading towards the area they were assigned.

Tony and Bruce

"I can't believe he said I'm a random person," Tony said. Tony looked at Bruce with a weird look on his face. "I know you're not a talker, but come on now. What's wrong with you. Is big green being mean?" Tony asked seriously.

"Actually quite the opposite. He's been extraordinarily quiet. I wonder if it has anything to do with Isabella," He said mumbling the last part to himself. "What did you say?" Tony asked not paying attention. "Nothing," Bruce said. "No, really. Did you say something?" Tony asked this time looking Bruce in the face. "I said I wonder if it has to do with Isabella," he said. "Why? What did she do," Tony asked, curious. "She talked to me," he answered.

"Is that it?" Tony questioned. "Yep," Bruce said.

"Oh I thought she did something," Tony said to himself, but Bruce still heard him.

"W-what did you think she did?" Bruce asked blushing a little. "I thought she did something rated M. If you know what I mean," Tony answered. "And why would she do that?" Bruce asked. "Because she's your number 1 fan and she wanted to be just like you. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind being with you," Tony explained. "Just be-. How do you know that?" he asked.

"She's always spen-,"

"No, not that. How did you know he wanted to be just like me? You weren't there when she said it?" Bruce questioned.

"One word, well, technically a phrase. Jarvis," Tony said with a smik on his face. "I saw the whole heart to heart that you two had," Tony continued.

"So you just sat and watched our personal conversation? If you really wanted to know, you could've just asked and I would've told you," Bruce said. "Yeah right. Like you would tell me what you and your fangirl were talking about," Tony said matter-of-factly. "Of course I wouldn't tell you and don't call her a 'fangirl'. That's not what she is and who are you to say what she is?" Bruce asked angrily. "Don't ta-"

ROAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked.

"I don't know but let's find out," Bruce said walking towards where he thinks the sound came from.


	11. Here's the plan:Natasha and Justin

"_They're right we need to find Amelia stat. Bruce and Tony, you guys take the bottom left side of the mall. Justin and Natasha, you guys will take the bottom right side of the mall. Clint, Isabella, and I will go upstairs. If anyone finds Loki or Amelia, subdue them as fast as possible and call for back up. Is everything clear?" Steve asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Ok. Lets head out."_

**Justin and Natasha**

"So …. you're an assassin," Justin stated lamely. A few minutes of silence goes by then she finally speaks,"Something like that".

"Were you given a choice?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?"

"No reason,"

Natasha narrowed her eyes and said, "I don't trust any of you".

"And why is that, I might ask?"

"As soon as you guys show up Loki is here. I don't believe in coincidences,"

"Why not? When Isabella found me, I didn't accuse her of being apart of th-" Justin stopped abruptly.

"I thought you said you knew each other since kindergarten?" she said watching him closely.

"We do. It's just. I-. There was a time when I didn't know anyone," he answered.

"What do you mean?" she asked intrigued. Justin sighs loudly.

"This is the story of my life," he says then adds, "no pun intended".

"What pun?""Nevermind. Anyway, I'll tell you about my life quickly because we need to find Amelia".

"My parents died- well they were murder because reasons I don't know. No one in my family wanted me so I was put up for adoption. It seems no one else in our town wanted me. So I jumped from place to place never really had a place to call home. When I was 6 as all 6 year olds. I started kindergarten and that's when I met Isabella and Amelia. One day when I was walking, I was 8 by the way, I was kidnapped and during that time I became an astronaut and then yeah. I became an astronaut really young when I think about it but that doesn't matter. I was held captive for 11 years. It was that government that took me too which makes me wonder what my parents used to do. But that's about it to my life so yeah. Any questions?"

"You were kidnapped?" she asked in a small voice. He nodded.

Natasha stared into his eyes and then looked away and thought, '_He doesn't seem like the type of person that went through something like that'._

"When my parent died I was only 1 . Can you imagine? No one wanting to take in a 1 year old?" he said.

Natasha's eyes widened. 'How-'

But her thoughts were cut short by Justin saying "Isn't that Amelia?"

She turned her head and sure enough the silver haired girl was there trashing a store.

"You go get back up I'll get Amelia," Justin demanded. Natasha nodded and started running towards the stairs then suddenly.

**ROAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR**


	12. Here's the plan:Steve, Clint, and Isabel

"They're right we need to find Amelia stat. Bruce and Tony, you guys take the bottom left side of the mall. Justin and Natasha, you guys will take the bottom right side of the mall. Clint, Isabella, and I will go upstairs. If anyone finds Loki or Amelia, subdue them as fast as possible and call for back up. Is everything clear?" Steve asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Ok. Lets head out."

Steve,Clint, and Isabella

"I just realised you called everyone by their first names," Isabella stated randomly looking at Steve.

"O-oh, yeah. I guess I did. I-i didn't mea-" Steve said blushing.

"No it's fine. It's just not like you to call people by their first names. Maybe it's because it's because you warmed up to us," She said.

"He warmed up to you guys pretty fast. He called 'Agent Barton' for at least two months before he finally called me Clint," Clint said.

"Isn't someone missing?" Isabella questioned looking at Steve then Clint.

After thinking for 5 minutes she remembered who it was.

"Where's Thor?"

Asgard

'I wonder what Father has called me for?' Thor thought walking towards.

"My son it has come to my attention that your brother escaped yet again. In his stead was a bunch of midgardian material. Maybe those friends of yours know who might have assisted his escape by finding out who might've created it. Please bring him back as soon as possible my son," Odin concluded.

"Yes Father," Thor said then left.

Steve,Clint, and Isabella

"I think he said something about Asgard. I don't know he didn't really explain why he was going but he was in rush to go," Steve answered.

'That's interesting,' Isabella thought.

Steve and Clint left Isabella to cover more ground in less time.

In the corner of her eye Isabella thought she saw something move. She stared at the spot for a moment then she saw what appeared to be green eyes. Suddenly her head started hurting.

'What the hell is happening. It feels like someone is hitting my head with a hammer,' she thought in pain.

'I wonder what secrets you hold behind those beautiful purple eyes' an unknown voice in Isabella's mind said.

'How do you know that? Who are you?'

'Your worst nightmare'.

Isabella fell to the ground in pain skull pounding.

'Why are you doing this?' she asks weakly.

'Because I can'.

Isabella started to see memories of life flash before then abruptly it stopped.

'Was it fun?' the voice asks mockingly.

'Was it fun? What the hell are talking about?'

'When you killed him of course,' It said matter-of-factly.

'When I kill-'. Then it finally hit her and it hit her hard. She visible started to tremble.

'How…. How could you possible know about that?'

'I seen your memories of course and might I say you mangled him. I would have never guess that such a delicate flower like you do something so gruesome,' the voice stated.

She could hear the smirk in the way it said those words.

" SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" She screamed out loud but apparently nobody heard her.

'Oh but I do know everything about you. I know how you two were going to get married and adopt kids. How you were skeptical about being around children. The fact that you didn't like his mother. I know everything about you. Oh how can I forget. I even know that you eyes are really purple. I've seen your past and I can predict your future. There will be bloody bodies surrounding you as you destroy buildings. You're nothing but a monster,'

'I highly beg to differ'

Isabella eyes started changing color then she finally finished the transformation. She-hulk started towards the area where Isabella saw the green eyes and when she saw someone was there she couldn't hold back.

ROAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

She reached and picked up the man that was there and threw him across the room which resulted in him going through the wall.

"What all bark and no bite, little man?" she mocked.

'I can't believe she just did that. It's like the take over all over again.' before he could even think about his next move. His leg was grabbed and he was in the air then met the ground with a painful crunch.

"How dare you spew such nonsense?" She-hulk asked rhetorically.

She was swinging him back and forth like a rag doll. Everyone that heard the roar except Justin, who was trying to subdue Amelia, was behind her.

"What should we do?" Clint ask.

"We need to stop her from killing him for one," Steve said.

"Any ideas on how to do that?" Natasha asked looking uneasily at She-hulk.

'I do not want to be chased again,' she thought.

"I do," Tony said.

"Really? What is it?" Steve asked.

He points to Bruce then says, "We send Rage Machine for Thin mint".

"Ok two things. 1 Thin mint? I thought you called her girl hulk and 2 do you know how bad an idea that is?" Steve ask.

"Well I call her Thin mint because Isabella has nice brown skin like chocolate and She-hulk is green like mint. So Thin mint. And it wouldn't be a bad idea because Rage Machine would distract Thin mint from turning Reindeer games to mush. So, Bruce what do you think?" Tony concluded.

Everyone looked at him waiting for any answer.

'What the hell is Tony thinking of course I would say no,'Bruce stopped his line of thought then turned to Tony opened his mouth then….. nothing came out. 'May… Maybe it might work'.

He nodded his head then started to transform.

"At least some sees it my way," Tony says proudly.

"Not now Tony," the other three replied.

Steve turned to the now present Hulk and said, "I need you to distract her. Think you can do that big guy?".

Hulk didn't even give a sound of acknowledgement before heading in her direction.

In mid swing Hulk ripped Loki from her hands then flinged him at the others.

"I hope those two won't be too loud," Tony said suggestively.

"What does that mean. How exactly do you think he's going to distract her?" Clint asked.

"Oh you know ~," Tony says.

She-Hulk looks at her hands then at Hulk she opens her mouth to speak but before she could form a word, Hulk punches her in the stomach sending her flying over the rails on to the ground level of the mall. He then proceeds to jump down after her.

"Is that how you thought it was going to go? Because I saw that coming a mile away," Natasha said.

"No, of course that's not how I expected it to go. I thought they were going to-"

"Tony you actually thought that was going to happen?" Steve asked closing his phone.

Tony shrugged, "Why not. I mean come on they're the same thing for crying out loud".

"The last time they seen each other they fought. Maybe Hulk wants to get back at her for making him look weak," Clint stated.

"Yeah maybe" Tony said.

Hulk and She-Hulk

'That was unexpected," SH thought.

'Was it really unexpected? It's not sunshine and rainbows between you two you know. You did kinda sorta ambushed him last time,' Isabella 'said'.

"I did no such-" before she could finish that thought Hulk was looming over her. Then he got real close and started to sniff her.

She-Hulk held a poker face but he thoughts are all over the place.

"What the hell is he doing?"

"I have no idea."

He sniffs some more.

"Do I stink or something. Why the hell is he sniffing me?"

"Still. I'm just as confused as you,"

He got in real close almost on top of her then did the unexpected.

He licked the side of her face. Her poker face was now replaced with a WTF face.

Justin and Amelia

"Amy you need to calm down," Justin pleaded. "Do I look like S to you? I'm fine,"

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

"Then why is thunder sounding in the background and the lights flickering?"he questioned knowingly.

Something suddenly came flying through the wall to their right. It just so happened to be Thor.

"Silver you need to control your powers," he said.

'D-did he just call me silver?'. Amelia then passed out.

Justin went to pick her up but was shocked by her powers.

"It's ok. I got her. I will take her to the tower," With that Thor left.

With Steve and Co.

"Well this has been a long day. Time to go back to the tower. Clint you're sure you and Natasha can take him to Fury right?" Steve asked.

They nodded.

"Where's Isabella … and Bruce," Justin asked while walking up the stairs.

"Right here," Isabella said behind him.

Isabella in her leotard and Bruce holding up his pants.

"Where's Amelia," he asked.

"Thor came and got her," Justin answered.

"Well at least she's not causing a havok any more. Lets go back to the tower," Steve said.

Then they started leaving.


	13. Training Buddies

**Chapter 13 Training Buddies**

* * *

**In the Hellicarrier**

* * *

" I see that you're here again. And you were caught…..again. Don't you think maybe you should give up? I mean really. Every single time you come you get caught. So, what's the plan this time? World domination? Getting revenge on your brother? Or did you come to see my pretty face?" Fury asks.

"Why, it's none of the above . I do what I want when I want, whenever I want. I don't have to justify myself to simple Midgardians," Loki stated cooly.

"Is that so? Well, enjoy talking to yourself in your jail cell," Fury said.

Guards grabbed Loki and took him away. "No matter what, we will stop you," Fury mumbled to himself.

At Avengers Tower

"Oh God, my head hurts. Was I hit with a brick?" Amelia says questioningly. "I do not believe so but you might have been before I came," Someone says. Amelia turned her left and saw Thor laying next to her.

Amelia jumped up and yelled, "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"You asked me to be here. Don't you remember?" he asked curiously.

"Remember what?" she asked upset.

"You grabbed onto my arm and told me to stay with you,"

"Umm. Ok. Well, I'm awake now so you can go," Amelia said. Not trying to be rude.

Thor nodded.

"If you need, I'll be here for you," Thor said.

"Ok, thanks,"

Thor left Amelia's room.

"What the hell Amy. Asking Thor to sleep with you. Wait. No,no,no,no,no. That doesn't sound right,"

"It sure doesn't sound right,"

Amelia screamed. The lights flickered in her room.

Laughter could be heard from the door.

"Amy, why are you talking to yourself?" Justin asked coming into her room.

"Why are you scaring the crap out of people?"

"I came to check up on you. You passed out when we were fighting,"

"That explains why I can't remember,"

"Yep. How are you feeling,"

Amelia sighed.

"I feel like someone decided to stone me with bricks,"

"That makes absolutely no sense. Why would you stone someone with bricks?"

"Because stones aren't big enough,"

"Whatever. Make sure to get some rest and take an aspirin," Justin said heading towards the door.

"Will do, Captain," Amelia said with a mock salute.

Justin shook his head then left.

* * *

**With Isabella**

"I think I'm going to do some training," Isabella said to no one in particular.

"You train?" Someone asked from behind here.

Standing behind her was Natasha.

"Yeah, I train. Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought that maybe because of She-Hulk, you wouldn't need to train,"

"A lot of people assume that but sometimes She-Hulk isn't needed. When I'm needed I don't want to be completely useless,"

"That make sense. Do you mind if I join you?"

Isabella stopped walking and stared at her.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I know how you feel about Bruce and Hulk when it comes to-"

"You have good control right?" Natasha cut her off.

"Yeah, I do, but just because I have control doesn't me anything. If you don't trust me then there is no point of you coming to train with me,"

"Maybe this can be a learning experience for me. You have good control so I don't have to worry much and this can be a trust exercise,"

"If you're sure," Isabella said uncertainly.

"I am. So let's go,"

"Wait, wait. Let me change first. I'm only wearing a leotard,"

They made their way to Isabella's floor and room. With Isabella finally dressed, they went to one of the training rooms on Isabella's floor.

* * *

**Time Skip**

The training went well and Isabella and Natasha trust for each other grew. The other Avengers didn't do much today. After yesterday's fiasco with Loki,today was a slow and restful day. The three new Avengers are fitting in quite well… for now.


End file.
